Failing in Romance
by Zayni
Summary: Sakura's obsession over Sasuke has worsened, but something unexpected happens to Sakura to throw her off her daily life. [Oo...bad summary, please read and review! Do not read if you're a Sakura fan]


> **Warning:   
- **Definetely NOT recommended for Sakura fans/lovers/stalkers (however that is possible). You've been warned.   
- No pairings decided yet
> 
> **Instructions (o.O?):  
**_Italics _means thoughts  
"Normal quotes" means speech  
**[Bolded in prentheses] **are settings and actions
> 
> **Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, characters, weapons etc.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Summary: **Sakura's obsession over Sasuke has worsened, but something unexpected happens to Sakura to throw her off her daily life.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Failing in Romance:  
**** Pink-haired Sasuke Obsession  
**  
Sakura wiped her framed picture of a very annoyed Sasuke. People would have thought her obsession over Sasuke would have died down since a year had passed, but instead – her obsession had grown (to Sasuke's demise).
> 
> "Ping!" 1:30 pm.
> 
> "Oh, it's time for me to write a hundred letters to Sasuke!"
> 
> **[Somewhere in Konoha, Sasuke can be seen burning tons and tons of letters]**
> 
> "Ch. Sakura's crazy. Ah thirty more bags worth of letters still left to burn..."
> 
> ** [Back to Sasuke-obsessed Sakura]**
> 
> "Lalala...dear Sasuke, I looove you! Please, ack!" Shattered glass sprinkled all over her and her desk. Sakura grabbed a kunai, her body tensed, and looked around for her attacker.
> 
> **[Poke]**  
Sakura giggled.  
**[Poke]**  
Sakura snorted.  
**[Poke]  
**"Oi! Stop..." She turned around to face her 'poker'.
> 
> The figure simply hovered over her. But deep blood red eyes bore into her. Sakura's smiling face distorted into a look of surprise and fear.
> 
> _He looks like...Sasuke...it must be his brother Itachi...Isn't he a missing- nin, S-ranked criminal, who killed the entire Uchina clan, who is after Naruto, and Sasuke wants to kill him?_
> 
> **[Flashback]**
> 
> Naruto is seen talking to Sakura.
> 
> "Sakura, Sasuke has a brother name Itachi who is a missing-nin, S- ranked criminal, who killed the entire Uchina clan, who is also after me, and Sasuke wants to kill him"
> 
> Sakura blinked.
> 
> **[Back to present time]**
> 
> Sakura blinked.
> 
> _What the hell is he doing here? If he wants to know where Sasuke or Naruto is, I won't give it up without a fight._
> 
> She poised into a fighting stance, but she shook uncontrollably from fear and accidentally dropped her kunai. Seeing this, Itachi slammed her against the wall.
> 
> "W-what d-do y-you w-w-want...?" Sakura meekly said.
> 
> "Haruno Sakura...?" Itachi whispered.
> 
> Sakura merely nodded.
> 
> "These are for you..." He held up a giant bouquet of fresh red roses against her pale white face. Her nose tickled as the petals brushed against it. Sakura's eyes widened.
> 
> _Huh?!_
> 
> "I hope you like it..." Itachi blushed and twiddle his thumbs.
> 
> _Woaho. This is too much to take. I better organize this:_
> 
> _1) There's a mass murderer in my house.   
2)He broke my window.   
3)He is giving me flowers.   
4)I'm not done writing my letters to Sasuke!_  
  
Itachi's face broke into a large creepy grin.
> 
> Sakura fainted.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Author's note: **Hallo! Well, it's my first humour fanfic. If you didn't like this because I really made fun of Sakura, don't flame because **you have been warned.**
> 
> But it would be nice if you could **review **it. I could change some things around, add pairings, etc. even make Sakura likeable (if you wanted to) or torture her (bwahahaha!). I came up with this story at around 4 in the morning because I couldn't sleep...hehe...well it seems a little crap, but I won't mind changing some things around...so please..
> 
> **Review! **Thanks!
> 
> I would highly appreciate it!
> 
> And about my other FF, Troubled (if you guys read it), I'm still working on it. Haven't abandoned it because I have some heavy planning to do and I've been very busy lately. So I haven't given up on that!


End file.
